


Broken Wings

by bootyfreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Post-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyfreebatch/pseuds/bootyfreebatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been gone for 2 years bringing down Moriarty's web. This is the day that Sherlock comes back from the dead. Sort of. Please just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is only betad by me so if it's shit, I'm sorry. This is also my first ever post to AO3. Thank you for reading!! Please after you read if you could give me a comment that be great!!

Take your broken wings and learn to fly.

John was sitting in the flat. Staring at where his once flatmate used to sit. Tears strolling down his face that he could not help. There had once been a time, where he would just stare off into space waiting for his friend, his lover, to come home. But he should know better. Considering he knew it was going to happen before it did. The fall. Sherlock had left him clues all along the way what with Moriarty wanting him dead and all. John only didn’t figure it out until it was too late. After Sherlock had jumped from the top of Bart’s hospital. And now he was left grieving for what he once had. What he didn’t know was that he had faked it all. 

*the day of the fall*

Moriarty had killed himself. Sherlock had jumped. John was crying. Screaming “No!! Let me through, I’m a doctor.” Kneeling over the love of his life, crying. Rocking back and forth, holding his hand. For he wishes he could have gotten there sooner to stop him. So he could go to the roof and shoot Moriarty himself so his love would not have to die. Yet he didn’t know that if Sherlock had not jumped and he had gotten there on time, that everyone including himself would've died. That Sherlock had died to save everyone else. 

Once Sherlock gets to Mycroft’s office, he’s in tears.

“Hello, brother mine.” Mycroft says not looking up from his government work. Knowing that it would be Sherlock who entered his office next. Considering what had just gone down at Bart’s.

“Skip the commentary, Mycroft. Is the plane ready? I want to get this done and back to my John as soon as possible.” Sherlock says as he towers over Mycroft’s craft piece of a desk. Not even bothering to try and stop the tears from falling off his cheeks.

“The plane is getting fueled and then you shall be on it. Until then why don’t you sit down and relax.”

Sherlock glares at his brother. “I will not relax. Not until Moriarty’s men are taken down and I can be back at 221B with John. Until then, I will not sleep until everything is done. Now please, can we start heading to the airport? I would like to read up on where I am going and who I am killing.”

*Now*

Sherlock has been waiting for this day since he had fallen. The day that he would get to see the love of his life again. It had been so long since they had seen each other, John’s face the day of the fall was forever etched into his brain. Nor could he forget how John’s voice had cracked with tears lacing the call that was his note. 

Night falls over the city of London when Sherlock finally arrives at Baker Street. Silently opening the door to 221B, he climbs the stairs making note to skip the steps that creak. He reaches the door to the living room to see that it is closed although he could see the glimmer of light coming from underneath. He opens the door to find John staring off into space. Well staring directly at where his body used to occupy daily those two years ago. 

“John.”

He looks up, his face the one of shock to see his lover standing before him considering two years ago he himself saw him jump.

“Sherlock.” John breathes out a sigh of relief to see his lover.

Getting up he goes through the motions to tackle his lover onto the floor of their living room not even caring for the pain that will most likely come with it. He hasn’t seen him in so long, yet he knew deep down that he was alive. He tried texting him throughout the two years but didn’t get any responses. He knew though, that Sherlock had gotten them. Why wouldn’t he? Plus, he could tell that he had received them when

“Hello, John.” Sherlock gives him that smile that he reserves just for him. Not even caring that he is lying on his scars that he had gotten from his ‘vacation.’

“Hello, love. It’s been a while.” John smiles down at Sherlock’s beautiful face that he has missed so much over the past two years. Leaning down further to give him a peck on the lips.

“It has.” Sherlock replies after returning the peck. 

“I love you.” They say at the same time to each other as they are still hugging on the ground, never wanting to let go of each other. It’s not said, but both know that they don’t want to be separated like that ever again. For it is impossible for one to fly without the other.


End file.
